The Learnings of Love
by Angiresu
Summary: Moving out home, meeting the men of your dreams, but what happens when the dream you are living becomes the worst nightmare of your life?
1. Chapter 1

It seems weird how can life can change in just a second, how can a decision change the way you

live. I never thought about that until that happened to me and understood the main reasons of

why I just had to leave the city.

When you suffer the way I did...you always tend to ask Why me? Why me? God please take me

out of here? this has to be a nightmare?...but what happens when all you live is real and finally

God grant your wish? How can you deal with the consequences...are you ready to live without

that person? to real forget? Even though you never had that person with you? That only that

person saw you as a little game? How can someone...fall in love in this kind of situations?

It´s still an enigma for me? I still cannot understand me. How can a normal girl, with a normal

life (well my love life had never been the best one)...but at least I never thought of being

in love with a man that was not available for ever.

All of this started 2 years ago. I still can remember how excited I was when they called me &

tell me that I was selected to work with them. They were a big company...well known around the

world. One of my most desired wishes was to had that kind of job and live outside my city...I

mean live in my own without no parents asking you where are you going? why did you yesterday

come back home so late? Etc...

In that time I was working in the sales department in a small company in the Industrial Park.

It seemed to be a normal day until the phone rang:

-Hello

-Avry...its me, mom...honey a person named Rachel Johnson call me from AeroStar Inc...she

really needs to reach you she gave me her phone numbers...may be is regarding the interview you

had with them...

- Really, mom you understand what it means dont you?

- Of course I do. Come on call them.

- Ok mom..see you and thanks for the info.

I call to AeroStar Inc, Rachel answered the phone and told me the news. They wanted me in the

company non less than 3 weeks from that day. It was a dream come true, well may be a silly

dream but after all...work for a big company was one of my goals. Diane Morrison my desk

neighbourhood saw my face and new instantly what was happening.

That afternoon I sent them the Job Offer by Fax accepting the terms. And the next day I quit to

may almost 2 years job. I was going to say good bye (temporally) to all the people I knew

including my family even the guy I liked.. but I did not care of that. I was so happy. Who can say

that this change in my life was going to bring me one of the most painful situations in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next 3 weeks passed so fast...between training my replacement, making the arrangements to

move in the new city I was becoming almost crazy...thanks God in that time one of my best

friends was working in Aerostar & she help me with all the stuff of moving out. My first day

arrived quickly, I was affraid of starting again. It´s a weird feeling, you know...because it

means that you have to know new people...see the way the departments works and see if you fit

there...its like when you enter in a new school. The first person I saw at the company was

Rachel Johnson se was waiting for me in the office.

- Hi Ms. Johnson it is a pleasure to see you again

- Miss Taylor how was your trip...how are you doing?

- Im doing fine, I´m a bit nervous you know this is my first day.

- Yeah I know but dont worry you are not going to start working right away you will spend 2

days in a mini training, please follow me.

She took me near the production lines in a conference room. There were a lot of people

including administrative and production people. I seat nearby the entrance and then a guy

entered, he seemed kind of cute and take the seat next to me.

- Hi ny name is John

- Hellou my name is Avry. This is my first day at this company.

- So its your first day? wait...this is not the room where the interviews are taking place?

- Nop, in this room we are going to sign the contracts, the social security papers etc...dont

tell me they took you to the wrong place, which is the person you are going to meet?

- He´s name is Michael Moore.

- Michael Moore? He is gonna be my boss in the finance dept.

- Really oh my god...

- Why dont you ask that girl over there may be she can help you... good luck in the

interview...hope to see you working here.

- Thanks Avry. Bye

- Bye

The guy left the room and then the training sesions begins. During this day I met 3 girls

named: Ericka, Elizabeth & Cinthya. We were staying in the same hotel. So we

became in an instant best friends.

The next day after finishing the training sessions I arrived to the Finance Dept and finally

met my new boss Michael Moore. He was very handsome...and you can easily feel a kind of

physical attraction, but believe, after working with him for almost 2 years and knowing the

real him I can just feel pity for the poor girls that were in love with him. The rest of the

Planning team was compound of Anna Ross, Petter Randall, Caroline Thomson (the person leaving

the company) & Janeth Mcgregor. He also told me that he was looking people for another 2

positions.

My position was not the best one, it was kind of boring (fixed assets) but after all the most

important thing was to enter in the company and I did. So it was a matter of time they can see

me and give me a promotion, obviously depending of my proffesional performance.

That night I had dinner with my college friend Pauline Young and her roommy Diane Mars. She

explained everything about my new job. It surprised me also seeing in the finance department

familiar faces from my hometown. There were 3 people who I actually knew from a prior job.

Lorena Aguilar, Laura Tatcher, Martin Prince (they were working in the accounting dept). I was

so happy. After finishing my chat with the girls I return to my room. And call my family. I

told how I was doing.

Caroline was leaving the company for personal reasons, she was going to train me for 2 weeks,

those ones passed so fast. As my boss said 2 months after I joined Aerostar we had 2 new

familiar faces in our department: Matthew Wood (he had the same possition as Anna) and John

Durand the guy I met in my first day of work.

I tried to visit my family very often and also visiting my friends. During the summer of these

year I started going out in my hometown with an old college friend. George Hase. 


End file.
